


StarkBucks Bingo 2020 Playlist

by Aceometric



Series: Aceometric StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceometric/pseuds/Aceometric
Summary: A playlist of songs used as inspiration for my StarkBucks 2020 Bingo fills.Each song covers one fill.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Aceometric StarkBucks Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740637
Kudos: 2
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	StarkBucks Bingo 2020 Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Title: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 Playlist  
> Collaborator Name: Aceometric  
> Link: Spotify Playlist  
> Square Filled: N3 FREE SPACE  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Major Tags & Triggers: Playlist  
> Summary: A playlist of songs used as inspiration for my StarkBucks 2020 Bingo fills. Each song covers one fill.  
> Word Count: 1 hour 20 minute playlist

  1. **Showoff** : _Till The World Ends - Brittney Spears_
  2. **Crop Top** : _Old Scars/Future Hearts - All Time Low_
  3. **Harry Potter AU** : _True Colours - Kasey Chambers_
  4. **“Please Don’t Go”** : _Happy Ending - MIKA_
  5. **Secret Identity** : _Secret Love - Beccy Cole_
  6. **Haunted** : _Devil’s Don’t Fly - Natalia Kills_
  7. **Assassin/Hitman AU** : _If You Were There, Beware - Arctic Monkeys_
  8. **Murder Strut** : _Fear and Loathing - MARINA_
  9. **Happy Hogan** : _Don’t Forget Me - Kathrine McPhee_
  10. **Werewolves & Vampires**: _Every time we touch - Cascada_
  11. **“You Know How I Feel About Birthdays”** : _Jolene - Dolly Parton_
  12. **Domesticity** : _Gone, Gone, Gone - Phillip Phillips_
  13. **FREE SPACE** : _Starkbucks Bingo 2020 Playlist - Aceometric_ ([Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5RIxS2HArxA4hJ6TqcZUba?si=90Fu6-hoRd28vtID1eEILg))
  14. **“It Is You”** : _For the Dancing and the Dreaming - Erutan_
  15. **Would You Rather** : _Who Am I To Stand In Your Way - Chester See_
  16. **“Can You Hear Me?”** : _Not The Villain - S.J. Tucker_
  17. **Interspecies** : _Show Yourself - Idina Menzel, Evan Rachel Wood_
  18. **Rebecca Barnes** : _Try To Remember - Andy Williams_
  19. **Misunderstandings** : _Ten Days - Missy Higgins_
  20. **Fly Me To The Moon** : _Fly Me To The Moon - Frank Sinatra, Count Bassie_
  21. **Nonsexual Intimacy** : _I Choose You - Sara Bareilles_
  22. **“Why Do You Need A Bodyguard?”** : War of Hearts - Ruelle
  23. **Amnesia** : _Clarity - Zedd_
  24. **Meet Cute** : _But It’s Better If You Do - Panic! At The Disco_
  25. **Vigilante** : _Thistle & Weeds - Mumford & Sons_




End file.
